


Flour

by glennthewalmartguy



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Death, Fuck lee, Homosexuals, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Major Charactor Death, Sadness, Sort of? - Freeform, THE GAYS - Freeform, Tiny Bab, but I actually kind of feel bad for lee, protect john laurens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8509645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glennthewalmartguy/pseuds/glennthewalmartguy
Summary: You know that time that this happened in like 1780. It's in modern times now. Feels





	

“Lee you idiot get your useless ass over here and help me!” Alexander Hamilton threw another bag of flour into the river and whisper-screamed at the arrogant son of a bitch. Charles Lee sat on a box, cleaning his fingernails and watching the others get rid of the flour so that the British couldn't get to them. It was a hilarious idea that Hamilton had come up with. Washington had disapproved, but allowed Alex to go as long as he brought Lee. What the hell was Lee doing now? What was even the point of bringing him?

  
“Well, Alexander, I don't think you should talk to your superior that way.” Charles’ voice rang out over the deserted street, far too loud for the secret mission that needed to be done in private. As soon as he said it, though, it seemed Lee realized his mistake, for his eyes grew wide and he stood up. Hamilton heard their footsteps before he saw them, and he knew that Lee had just announced their presence to the British army. Without pause, Hamilton kicked the last of the bags into the river and dragged his men to the now waiting boat. Lee has sprinted to it the moment he heard them, so the engine was already running. The team of military men set off, stifling laughs and grinning widely. Hamilton was just about to congratulate his fellow soldiers when the first shot rang.

  
It whizzed by his ear, and he dove onto the man beside him, shielding him from the bullets. After a moment's hesitation in which Hamilton realized Lee would not be taking charge, Hamilton gave orders.

  
“Abandon ship! Swim home!” Lee was the first to jump off, and just as a shot hit an American soldier, Hamilton dragged the others off the boat with him.

  
~~

  
Washington was enjoying the company of several celebrated soldiers and awaiting the news of Hamilton’s trip when Charles Lee entered his office, dripping water. This should have been the first sign that something was wrong, because Charles would never give an appearance of looking so ruffled.

  
“What do you want, Charles? You're getting my floor all wet. What happened?” Lee looked startled, and a little dazed. When he raised his head, he actually has tears in his eyes. Again, George should have realized something was wrong.

  
“Sir…”

  
“Spit it out, Lee!”

  
“Alexander Hamilton is dead!” At this, all chatter in the room stopped, and three heads whipped around to stare at Charles in the doorway.

  
“What!?” Laurens, Lafayette, and Mulligan all exclaimed at the same time.

  
“I must have misheard you Charles, because I think you just informed me that my right-hand man was killed on a mission that YOU WERE IN CHARGE OF!” Washington couldn't believe it. Because if Hamilton was truly dead, killed on a trip that George let him go on against his better judgement… No, Alexander is alive.

  
“Sir, I'm so sorry. They discovered us and we had to jump ship. He saved all of us by shoving us off the ship. We swam home, and when he didn't come back…” Lee trailed off. Washington could vaguely register John’s’ tortured scream behind him. He could almost hear Gilbert sobbing through his fog of rage. To his surprise, his own voice was yelling.

  
“... GET OUT! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! YOU KILLED HIM! HE’S DEAD BECAUSE OF YOU! GET OUT!” Tears were streaming down Charles’ face but George didn't care. He sat down behind his desk and picked up an abandoned glass of whiskey, downing it in one gulp. Laurens’ was now laying on the ground. and Gilbert was crying with his head in his hands. Hercules was frozen, his unfocused stare fixed on the closed door. Washington remembered that John was dating Alexander. Was. Because Alexander is not alive. Hot tears fell from his face to the paper on his desk. A letter from Alexander, discussing the benefits of some idea that he probably had in the shower. John stopped crying long enough to whisper,

  
“I never said goodbye.”

  
The door creaked and everyone turned to look at it.

  
There, soaking wet, was Alexander Hamilton. He only had a moment to survey the surroundings before Laurens was on him. He smashed their lips together, crying and touching every part of Alex he could reach. Then he pulled back, and slapped him in the face.

  
“What. The hell. Is wrong with you.” He punctuated every sentence with another slap, then burst into tears again. Lafayette shoved his way past and picked Alex up with a hug.

  
“Alexander! You are alive!” Gilbert, too, had tears trailing down his face. Alex turned to Washington with a confused look up his face.

  
“What?” Before Washington could open his mouth, however, Hercules shook himself out of his stupor.

  
“That mothefucker Lee told us you... y-you died.” Mulligan’s voice broke. Hamilton turned to George, who was now standing behind his desk, shocked.

  
“Sir, I'm not the one that died. It… it's Mason. I couldn't carry him back. I-I-I'm s-sorry.” Alexander broke down as well. Immediately, Washington rushed from behind his desk to give him a rare hug.

  
“You did everything you could. You saved everyone else on that boat.”

  
“B-but he-”

  
“No. You did amazing work today, Alexander.” Washington patted his shoulder and nodded.

  
“Gilbert, Hercules. I believe it is time to allow Mr. Laurens to take our Alexander home. Mr. Hamilton, please take a break.” All four nodded, and George swept from the room to address the others. As he was walking away, he heard John.

  
“God, Alexander. I'm never letting you out of my seat. I love you so fucking much.”


End file.
